


Meeting the League

by Selina_2000



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Week 2020, First Meetings, Gen, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: Headcanons for the 4 main Robins and their first meeting with the Justice League.Part of the Batfam Week 2020.P.S.: This is my first time writing headcanons, so I'm sorry if it sucks.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	Meeting the League

**Dick Grayson**

  * He was nervous, as he really wanted to cause a good impression;
  * “Uncle Clark!”, screamed Dick, running towards Superman;
  * Pizza time with Barry!;
  * Hal taking him to the Watchtower video game room, where they play the best games of the Sector 2814;
  * Arthur promising to let him swim with the dolphins one day; 
  * Diana letting him play with her lasso;
  * Being scared from Martian Manhunter, who is always so serious and quietly roaming around the tower;
  * He didn’t want to go back to Gotham in the end of the day;
    * “Everything there is dark and sad, these people are colorful and fun”;
  * Somehow, he managed to hide in one of the many air ducts of the tower, and Bruce had to spend two hours searching for him;
    * “I will bring you here again another day, but, Dick, we need to go home now.”



**Jason Todd**

  * He’s a Wonder Woman fan (in secret), and loses his shit when meeting her;
  * Tries to act cool around the others, but he’s still too euphoric from having met Diana;
  * Keeps making fun of Aquaman’s bright costume;
    * “Golden and _green_?”;
  * And also from Superman’s underwear;
    * “I mean, they are called _under_ wear for a reason, you know?”
  * Barry likes him because he’s funny;
  * That it, until Jason star making fun of Barry;
    * “Do you do anything besides running?”;
    * “Well, I’m fast”;
    * “Superman is fast. And he flies, and has laser eyes. Do you do any of that?”
    * “Okay, Bruce, I prefered the other kid”;
  * Not Hal, though, Jason respects him;
  * He’s intimidated by J'onn J'onzz, and tries to avoid him whenever possible;
  * Really, Jason just wants to hang out with Diana;
    * “Can you take me home with you?”
    * “Another day, kiddo, another day.”



**Tim Drake**

  * He’s shy, and stays close to Bruce most of the time;
  * He already knows everyone’s civilian identity before they can even introduce themselves;
    * “Hi, I’m Aquaman, but you can call me--”;
    * “Yeah, Arthur Curry, I know”;
    * “And I’m--”;
    * “Hal Jordan, pilot for Ferris Airships. Oh, and your sometimes-girlfriend Carol is the sometimes-villainess known as Star Sapphire”;
    * Bruce just standing there and shrugging: “It wasn’t me who told him that”;
  * Diana being worried after he finishes the Watchtower coffee supply in two hours;
    * “Bruce, are you sure he doesn’t need help? As in _professional_ help?”
  * Tim’s the first of Bruce’s kids to not be scared of J'onn J'onzz. In fact, he is Tim’s favorite leaguer, as he’s a private detective in his civilian life;
  * He fell asleep in Watchtower sofa, after listening to Barry talk (really fast) about a football game the previous night;
    * Bruce had to carry him home. 



**Damian Wayne**

  * He wanted to fight everyone;
    * Lost to Diana and was proud of it;
    * She offered to teach him some new moves
  * Lectured Barry and Hal on the reasons why they should eat healthy; 
    * “T-T, cereal is _not_ lunch. You two need protein, not sugar”; 
    * They didn’t like having a 12-years-old telling them what to do. Especially because the said 12-years-old was correct; 
  * Spent most of his time in the training room;
  * That is, until Superman brought in Jon;
  * Than Damian agree (although still a bit reluctant) to play with Jon;
  * Was nicknamed “Baby Bruce” by everyone.




End file.
